One shot
by hollywoodheighter
Summary: This is an one shot that I'd been working on, I hope you like it.


This is my first shot ever so please be gentle with me. Sorry if you find some errors.

**Loren an Eddie has been dating for a year now and live together in his penthouse.**

**Eddie and Loren were cuddling in the couch talking when Loren got a text…**

Eddie: who's texting you  
Loren: it's cam, he wants me to tutor him at the cafe  
Eddie: (annoyed) why does that guy keep asking you to tutor him if you're not in high school anymore?  
Loren: Eddie why are you jealous you know I love you and plus cam is in college  
Eddie: I love you to but I just don't trust that guy he totally has a crush on you  
Loren: no he doesn't and Eddie don't you trust me?  
Eddie: I do, I just don't trust him  
Loren: nothing is going to happen, don't worry I'll be back soon

**Loren heads to the door but Eddie grabs her from behind and starts kissing her neck…**

Eddie: ummmmhhh, do you have to go  
Loren: yes, but I'll be back soon  
Eddie: okay but I need a goodbye kiss

Loren goes to Eddie and kisses him passionately but she had to stop otherwise they would end up in the bedroom

Loren: bye Eddie, I love you ( winking at him)  
Eddie: now you turned me on and I need a cold shower. Bye, love you too babe

**Loren headed out and starts driving to the cafe**

**At the Penthouse**

**Eddie just got out of the shower and he was worried cause he didn't trust Cameron and he just had this gut feeling that he was gonna try and make a move on his girl. He felt bad for doing this because Loren will think he doesn't trust her but he was going to the cafe.**

**At the Cafe**

**Loren entered the cafe and went to the table where Cam was sitting at**

Loren: hey cam  
Cameron: hi Loren, how are you?  
Loren: I'm fine but let's start working. What do you need help on?  
Cameron: oh I actually wanted to talk to you  
Loren: (mad) what? Why did you lie to me?  
Cameron: because I knew you would come if it wasn't just for tutoring, just hear me out please  
Loren: ok but make it fast  
Cameron: oh so I wanted to talk to you because I love you and I don't even now why you are dating that rockstar, he doesn't even love you for him you're just a rebound Loren: (yelling) I think we're done here

**Loren walks out of the cafe but she doesn't know that Cameron is following her. Loren is about to open her car when someone puts her over his shoulder.**

Loren: Cameron leave me alone  
Cameron: you are so hot when you're mad

**Cameron starts kissing Loren. Loren is trying to get out of his embrace but he is too strong for her. He moves down to her neck and Loren is now kicking him but nothing is working. She starts crying and yelling help.**

**Eddie just got to the cafe and was getting out of his car when he heard someone yelling help, he recognized that beautiful voice, it was Loren yelling help. Eddie ran and found where her voice was coming from. When he got there, he saw Loren pinned up on a wall and Cameron kissing her neck, Loren was trying to get out but it wasn't working. Eddie grabbed Cameron by his shirt and thew him on the wall.**

Eddie: (angry and yelling) what are you doing?  
Cameron: wow dude your girlfriend tasted amazing

Eddie punched him and Cameron got knocked out

Eddie: Loren are you okay?  
Loren: yes  
Eddie: see that's why I don't trust him, he could of done something bad to you  
Loren: (slightly mad) I could f handle him myself, you didn't have to save me  
Eddie: (mad) really, then why did I have to knock him out?  
Loren: (changing the subject) and why did you come here? Huh, so you could catch me making out with him or something, why don't you trust me?  
Eddie: (yelling) I do trust you and you know that?  
Loren: Ahhhhh!

**Loren headed to her car and started driving to their penthouse. Eddie also got in his car and started driving to the penthouse**

**At the Penthouse**

**Loren opened the door and instantly went upstairs ans started getting closes out of the closet**

Eddie: and where are you going?

Loren: i'm staying at my mom's tonight

Eddie: so is this how i's gonna be, every time we have a fight you are going to leave

Loren: Eddie would you please just leave me alone

**Loren then went downstairs and grabbed her purse.**

Eddie: (walking downstairs) you know instead of being mad at me you should be thankful for saving you from Cameron

Loren: (putting her stuff down at the piano and yelling) Eddie stop it okay, I already told you I could of handle him myse-

**Eddie cuts her off with a kiss. He kisses roughly and with so much passion but Loren immediately pushes him off and slaps him **

Loren: and please don't call me, I need some time alone

**Loren grabs her stuff and if about to open the door but she suddenly feels dizzy and passes out. Eddie catches her and carries her to the couch. He doesn't know what to do so he calls a Doctor close to him.**

Doctor: hello Mr. Duran

Eddie: hello Doctor, I need you to come to my penthouse, my girlfriend just passed out and I don't know what to do

Doctor: okay Mr. Duran, I'll be there in ten minutes

Eddie: thank you

**When the Doctor gets there he checks Loren and find out what happened...**

Doctor: well Mr. Duran I found out why she passed out

Eddie: why, is she okay/

Doctor: she is fine but Ms. Tate is...

Eddie: Ms. Tate is what?

Doctor: Ms. Tate is pregnant

**Eddie was so shocked but so happy. He couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. The Doctor grabbed cotton and alcohol and started waking up Loren.**

Loren: what happened?

Doctor: Ms. Tate you passed out

Loren: yeah , I felt dizzy

Doctor: well you felt dizzy because you are pregnant

Loren: What? I'm pregnant

Doctor: yes you are two months pregnant Ms. Tate

Loren is still really shocked

Doctor: I think I'll head out so you guys can talk

Eddie: thank you Doctor

Doctor: No problem Mr. Duran

**The Doctor left and Loren saw Eddie smiling**

Loren: How am I pregnant?

Eddie: I think we both know how that happened

Loren: well yeah but we used protection every time

**Eddie then started thinking and remembered that time when they didn't **

_***flashback***_

**Eddie and Loren were at Nora and Max's house and Max and Nora were going out to MK**

**As soon as Nora and Max closed the door Eddie pushed Loren against the wall and started kissing her passionately.**

Loren: (moaning) Eddieeeeee

Eddie: (moving down to her neck) what?

Loren: we can't do it , we don't have any protection

Eddie: (moving further down and leaving a hickey on her neck) Don't worry I'll pull out

**Then Eddie put Loren over his shoulder and walked to her her bedroom. He puts her down on her bed and got on top of her. He took off her shirt and jeans and she did the same to him. Then he took off her bra and underwear and he took off his boxers.**

Eddie: you know Lore, you are still really tight

Loren: well you were my first

Eddie: I love you

Loren: I love you too

**For the rest of the night the only thing heard were moans from Loren and some low grunts from Eddie.**

_***end of flashback***_

**Eddie: well there was that one time when we were at mom and pap's and we didn't use protection ( he started smiling again)**

Loren: what are you smiling about?

Eddie: remember that we got caught by our parents in the morning

Loren: (laughing) yeah, they didn't knock and went in and saw our clothes thrown everywhere

Eddie: (laughing) yup and remember how loud they yelled at us

Loren: yup (now concerned) Eddie, I'm nineteen and pregnant, what are we gonna do?

Eddie: (touching her stomach) I'm going to be here next to you, and you'll have the baby and we'll race it together.

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too

Loren: I'm sorry for not listening to you about Cameron

Eddie: no I'm sorry

Loren: no I'm sorry, I don't know what would of happen if you didn't save me

Eddie: Don't even think that and we are both sorry

Loren: Ha ha , I love you

Eddie: I love you too Loren

Loren: Oh my gosh Eddie we have to tell our parents (Eddie frowned)

Loren: why are you sad?

Eddie: I just feel really guilty, I mean I got you pregnant and I also took your virginity

Loren: Oh Eddie don't feel guilty, it was both of our faults, we should of been more careful and plus I love that you were my first time

Eddie: I just can't help it

Loren: Eddie look at me, it's okay

Eddie: okay

Eddie: (putting his hand on her stomach) this is crazy, I can't believe there is a person inside you (teary eyed)

Loren: (also teary eyed) Eddie you know, I think you'll be the best dad in the world  
Eddie: and you'll be the most beautiful and best mom in whole wide world

Loren: (crying tears for happiness) I can't wait until we are parents

Eddie: Me either. (wiping her tears) I love you so much

Loren: I love you so much too

**Eddie grabs Loren by the waist and pulls her closer to him. He kisses her with so much passion. Both of them new to the idea of being parents but so happy and excited. **


End file.
